Prove of Love
by Veraaaxo
Summary: Will and Emma are starting a family together. Emma's ocd is taking control but Will is trying to help her. Terrible summary but a better story. New Directions will be mentioned too. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**Chapter 1**

It was Friday night and Will and Emma were snuggled up on the couch. Will was the big spoon, his left arm wrapped around Emma's waist. They were married for about a year now and they have never loved each other more than right now and Will's life couldn't be any better than this. Of course there was that one thing that would make his life complete. He almost had it, once. But even if that would have been real it still wouldn't have been the same. He knew that if he would have it now it things would change big time. He didn't mind though, in the end it'll all be worth it. But first Emma had to agree. Without her it wouldn't be possible.

"Em, can we talk?" Will asked with a serious tone.

"Sure. What's wrong babe?" Emma sat up so she could face Will. She had no clue about what he was about to ask. Of course she had thought about it, but she never really knew how she would feel about it.

"How do you feel if we would like, you know, have a baby?" There, he finally asked it. He bit his lip, feeling a bit nervous.

"I-I-I don't know Will. I would love to but you know how I feel about the messy stuff." Emma paused before continuing. "I would love the idea of carrying your baby. But what will happen when I need to give birth? Same as I would love to hold him or her. But what if the baby ralphs all over me? I can't deal with it. I know I've been doing better because of my medicine, but what if that isn't enough? I don't want our child to grow up being so distant from me." As she finished her facial expressions turned sad. She wanted a baby, she really did! But she wasn't sure if she could handle everything that comes with a newborn.

"I know how you feel about messy things, but you're not alone. I'm going to be her every step of the way for you. And if the baby does ralph all over you I'll be here to clean everything up for you. You're not alone sweetie. And the messes? That's maybe 1 percent of all the things that come with having a baby. Just think about all the great things okay. When you hold her for the first time. Or when he makes his first steps. And it's not like we don't have enough money or space. I know we've got our savings and we could use the craft room as nursery." Will had a wide smile by the time he finished. He wanted this so bad. But of course Emma needed to be okay with this too. She would be the one carrying his baby for nine months. She would be the one having to give birth to his child. She would do the biggest and also hardest part of even conceiving his child. He could only imagine how hard it would be.

"I don't know Will," his thoughts were interrupted by Emma's voice "I'm going to bed now but can I think about it for a while?"

"Of course you can. Good night beautiful." And with that Emma left off to the bedroom.

Once inside, she slipped into her nightgown and climbed in the bed. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted some time to think. So that's what she did. She thought about how she would feel if the baby did really ralph on her. She probably would freeze. She wouldn't be able to move but she still would have to hold her baby. After ten minutes when she was able to move again, she would have to take at least 3 shower. Not only to mention how many times she would have to wash her clothes.

Or giving birth, which would be even worse. First of all she had to go to a hospital, which was full of germs from all the sick people that were staying there. Giving birth at home was not an option; God knows how many hours she would have to spend cleaning everything. But being at a hospital wasn't even the worst part, no. She would be in a lot of pain for maybe 24 hours. And then after the pain would finally be gone and the baby out of her body, they would place it on her tummy, making her whole hospital gown dirty. That's another 2 showers.

But of course there were also a lot of fun and precious sides. Like for instants when she and Will would be sitting on the carpet. She would let go of her baby and he or she would make his or her first steps towards Will. They would hug their child and hold him or her so tight, never wanting to let go.

Or when he or she would say his or her first words. Emma would practice with the baby when Will was gone to say 'mommy' first. And then, when will would come home, while they were having dinner, he or she would finally say mommy for the first time. Proving Emma's secret practices paid off. Emma would tease Will that he or she said mommy first instead of daddy. But Will wouldn't mind. She knew he wouldn't. He would only be very proud of his child for speaking his or her first words.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Will joined her in the bed. She didn't even realize it but thirty minutes had already passed since she hopped under the covers. Will thought she was already asleep so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He carefully wrapped his arm around her so they were lying in the same position as they did on the couch. When he felt her snuggling closer to him he knew she wasn't in a deep sleep yet.

"Yes." Emma said softly, almost below whisper level.

"Yes what sweetie?" Will asked confused, not really knowing where this was heading.

"Yes, I would love to have a baby with you." Emma turned around so they were facing each other. She smiled widely and when it finally hit Will what she just said, he couldn't wait any longer. They were going to have a baby. And if it was his choice. He was having it nine months from tonight.

* * *

**Shall I continue? Please review xoxo**


End file.
